Missing
by xxBadKitty4321xx
Summary: a normal city girl goes away with her highclass family for the summer...she meets a boy... what happens next? x


**Missing.**

Gazing out the windswept fields from the steamy caravan window, I knew this wasn't going to be the dream holiday I'd dreamt of…

Scarlett. Scarlett Red. 14. Tall, long brown hair and hazel eyes. That's me, the girl you've heard of but never seen, the girl who never gets noticed, the girl in the back corner daydreaming how she wishes her life was, that's me. Just a regular city girl looking for real happiness…

As I gazed up at the clear blue skies with the sun blazing through, I knew today were going to be yet again, another good day. In a matter of seconds the maid scuttled in behind a giant food trolley balancing a tower of pancakes drowning in golden maple syrup and a traditional English breakfast on the side. Yeah, sounds like a dream doesn't it? Well, that's because it is. In reality I wake up in a family caravan and as you look out the window the big dark green forest trees which are so tall they block out the whole sun, making the holiday park appear even more dreary and dull than it already is. Lazily, I trudged out of bed and pulled on my warm black uggs then stomped out into the grass heading towards the breakfast inn. My boots squelched in the mud as I walked, man I hate this place! As I walked in to sit with my family, I was welcomed by a very disapproving glare.

"Scarlett, how any times have I told you, pajamas are not suitable when dining at the breakfast table, look how your brothers and sister are dressed why can't you be just like them !" grumbled dad whilst sipping a cup of tea, pinky out, of course. My father is a high class businessman who thinks very highly of his public appearance so I'm pretty much use to being spoken that way by him.

"Darling, tell Scarlett about what we have planned tonight." mum reminded dad. My mother and father work in the same firm and as there are ' Mummy's Girls and Daddy's Girls' I think of myself more as a Mummy's Girls as my mum always acknowledges my feelings and can always tell when I'm upset, it's almost like she was like me when I was young.

"We're having a family dinner tonight at 7 and I expect everyone to be formally dressed as this is going to be a very important night for your mother and I, financial wise and family wise."

"Really." I said sarcastically and dully. All during this holiday so far I have done nothing but spend time in the book centre reading books by famous authors and daydreaming about how magical I wish my life would be, just like in the stories. As the day passed by sunset began to fade in and I realized it was time to put my limited knowledge of acting skills to the test and ACT like I'm the perfect, well mannered daughter my parents want me to be as the formal dinner was drawing nearer and nearer. Walking as fast I could through the thick sludgy mud I then climbed into the caravan to doll myself up. After about an hour of trying to decide what dress to wear, I settled for the black strapless one with red polka dots witch matching headband and black pumps. And I must admit, I didn't look half as bad as I thought I would. I quickly peered at the clock realizing it was 6.55pm; I'd better get going before I get another lecture from my father.

As I entered the room I heard the cheer and laughter of not only my parents but another family, and I gazed up to see a grand size dinner table filled with lots of people sitting there. I respectfully greeted them and took my seat between my mum and baby brother.

"Darling you look very pretty in your dress tonight, good choice, oh and by the way meet the Harrisons." Mum said.

"Hello Scarlett it's very nice to meet you I'm Jane Harrison." I simply smiled sincerely and turned my head to notice that the seat next to her was vacant, Jane followed my gaze to the empty seat and added, "Sorry but excuse our son who can't join us this evening." I nodded generously as if I understood. The night went by slower than I thought it would, it was pitch black outside, freezing cold and yet, no one was ready to go home. I could see mum and Jane chatting away at the bar whilst mum was cradling Wyatt, my baby brother. The only people left at the table were me and the Harrison's oldest daughter who looked only a few years older than I was. At the pool table were two very drunk men who were meant to be having a "business" dinner, those men were my father and Mr. Harrison. I just wanted to go to bed and sink into one of my favorite dreams set far, far away from reality.

"Scarlett, please take Wyatt to bed and if you're feeling tired too, I'll tell the Harrison's you had a headache or something ok sweetie, sweet dreams" mum said kindly and kissed my forehead. I gently took Wyatt's hand and walked out into the lonely darkness… The breeze whipped across my face and passed a cold chill through my body. I could just about make out where I was going and I said a little prayer in my head that my brother and I would stay safe.

"It's cold 'Larlett' I wanna go home!" came a little voice beside me.

"It's ok, we're almost there, I think" I tried to assure my brother.

"I want mummy."  
"She'll be here later."

"I want her NOW!" he screamed. And in the blink of an eye, before I could speak, the warm small, invisible hand I was once holding onto was gone. He was gone. No way! My heart beated 120 times per second as I anxiously spun around trying to see him through the darkness.

"Wyatt! Wyatt can you hear me?" No reply. Ok so I'll just retrace my steps back to the inn, because after all, he was looking for mum…right? From where we were to the inn there was so sign of Wyatt so as I approached the entrance to the inn I crossed my fingers, praying that everything would be ok and that h that he would be safe in my mother's arms, fast asleep. But unfortunately as I stumbled in unevenly realizing that I'd lost a shoe, I saw that my family and the Harrisons were getting ready to leave and my heart sunk to the ground like a humongous anchor.

"Wyatt?" I mumbled with one last hope, but my face dropped as I faced the truth, Wyatt was missing and it was my entire fault.

"Sweetie, I thought he was with you." Mum smiled, but as she saw a well of tears pour out of my eyes she realized what had happened. "Where is he Scarlett." Mum hissed sternly, and suddenly the whole room went silent and all eyes were on me… awaiting my answer…

"Mum. He's gone." I ran into my mother's arms seeking a warm hug and telling me that everything would be ok but instead she said,

"Where IS HE SCARLETT?"

"What's happened?" Dad said worryingly.

"We were walking to the caravan. And he cried for mum and let go of my hand. I'm ever so sorry, it's my entire fault. We have to look for him"

"What do you mean he's gone? HES 3 YEARS OLD FOR GOODNESS SAKE SCARLETT! I always knew you'd let us down in the end. But I never knew like this, I'm very ashamed of you!"

"Now, now harry it's not her fault, its mine, I let her take him out into the night like that, I should have known better. And I'm pretty sure this isn't the time to be arguing" Mum argued, hinting at the Harrison's presence, "Come here Scarlett… now we have to send out a search party for him, and we have to stay together." Dad nodded approvingly, from the back of the inn came a young voice,

"If there's anything we can do to help, we would be glad to…wouldn't we mum?"

"Yes sweetheart, we will, as a thank you to inviting us to this lovely dinner."

"Thank you Jane" mum sniffled still clutching onto me tightly.

"I think I should go too mum, please, it's partly my fault"

"No sweetheart, you need your sleep, Jane's daughter will stay with you tonight"

Two hours had passed and it was now 1 in the morning, no sign of Wyatt. Mum, dad and The Harrison's and guards from the Holiday Park…except their daughter Jessica and I. I couldn't sleep, although I felt my eyes droop but I wouldn't sleep until I knew he would be okay. I had to sneak out I just had to. I slipped out from under the covers and got my coat slipped it on and climbed out of the caravan window clutching onto my pocket torch as quietly as I could. I shined the torch into the black darkness trying to decide which way to go. I gulped with fear as there was a rustling through the trees, I stood as still as I could trying to detect where the noise was coming from and when I shone my torch on the bush, the noise stopped.

Curiously and tentatively I crept up to the bush and pushed it to find that there was nothing there. A sigh of relief came over me, it was nothing…it was nothing I told myself. I scanned the forest area then walked through, starting my search for my baby brother… After about an hour of searching I started to wonder if Jessica had realized I was gone and told my parents, I really hope she didn't as I wanted to take all the time I could to try and find Wyatt, after all it was all my fault. In the distance I could hear water trickling down, kind of like a waterfall and I also heard the sounds of…no it couldn't be… a boy laughing?... I could be dreaming but I had to go and check. As I got closer and closer the sound of the young boy became clearer and clearer and I could feel my face lift into a little smile. It was him, I just know it. I weaved in and out of the trees until I came to the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen. The water glistened as it splashed into the mouth of the waterfall, it was so beautiful my eyes lit up, and then I remembered why I was here. My brother. The voice, it had stopped. But I was positive I heard it here. Eagerly I span around looking for him, shouting his name, but my eyes kept being drawn back to the water, I took baby steps towards it until I was almost close to the edge… Then all of a sudden, I was falling slowly, face forward into the river…and everything was black…

My eyes felt heavy, and as I stirred I started to remember the events of the night before, and I knew I had to wake up… but my right leg felt stiff and hard and it hurt so much. Where was I? … I breathed in and the air was thick and I lay on something soft…it wasn't a bed, but it was close. I made my eyes lift open and I lowered them to a squint because the bright light had almost blinded me.

"You're awake. Are you well?" came a boy's voice from right above me, I tried to open my eyes again but all I saw was a blur, he had brown hair, that's all I could tell. I blinked a million times until I could finally see clearly.

"I found you in the river; you broke your leg, are you ok?"

"Yes." I whispered quietly, I tried to get up but he gently pushed me back down.  
"You need your rest."  
"I have to find my brother"  
"What is your name"  
"Scarlett. Who are you and where am I?"  
"My name is Jake and you are safe."  
"Thank you for what you did"  
"No problem, listen can you describe him for me, do you have a photo?" the boy asked, I stared into his eyes and realized he was truly and deeply concerned for my well being and finding brother. Jake has short lush dark brown hair, with dreamy brown eyes and a cute smile and he was quite skinny but had broad shoulders and was very tall, although, I can't help but be curious about how he found me here, I drew my eyes away from him and searched for my purse in my back pocket opened it then took out the photo of Wyatt.  
"Cute" Jake complimented as I handed him the photo.  
"Are you here with your family at the holiday park?"  
"Not really."  
"Then who are you here with"  
"I'll help you find your brother, but I have to take you back to your family first, where would they be now, its 11.15am"  
"They might still be searching, but I bet they went back to the breakfast inn with the Harrison's for breakfast."

"Did you just say, the Harrisons"  
"Yeah why?"  
"They sounded familiar that's all. Let's get you something to eat then we'll head off"

After a very appetizing cheerios cereal with a side of toast and hot cocoa we headed off. Jake gave me a piggy back all the way, I don't know how he did it with the cast as extra weight added but he carried me all the way back to the inn. We peaked in through the window to check they were there and we could see the Harrison's and my family looking quite melancholy and worried.  
"Is that them?" he pointed, "Your family?"  
"Yes, and that's the Harrisons…Thank you so much, will I ever see you again?"  
" No promises. Go inside. Be with you family" He smiled warmly as I walked in to face my terrified family.

"Scarlett!" mum cried and ran over to me, "Where have you been sweetheart?"  
" She just woke up, she fell off her bed last night so I bandaged her foot." Came a voice behind me, it was Jessica, what was she doing? I gave her a look to say thank you and she nodded, understanding.  
" Yeah, but don't worry about it mum."  
" But who brought you in sweetheart?"  
"Oh this boy called Jake helped me; he's right-" I turned around to gesture to where Jake was but he was gone…  
"Who Scarlett? There's no one there"  
"Oh nothing, I'm probably just still tired" I lied.  
"Why don't you and Jessica take some breakfast into the caravan and keep warm ok?"  
"Alright mum" There was silence all throughout breakfast but I really wanted to ask Jessica why she stuck up for me earlier.  
"I know what it's like you know… kind of anyway." She said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Know what what's like?"  
"Losing a brother, I have another brother named Jacob but he's not with us anymore, mum and dad say he's missing but I know that he really ran away from home, he's never liked it here."  
"Oh." I said, I didn't know what to say but now I understood why the Harrisons found it their duty to help search for Wyatt. After that 20 second conversation, we never talked for the rest of the day. Later on we went back to the inn to check if there were any updates. "Any news on Wyatt?"  
"No. There wouldn't need to be if you hadn't lost him" interrupted a stern voice. I ignored it and went to sit down; I knew things weren't going to get any better…

After about two weeks of Wyatt went missing, everyone became more and more anxious and worried and my mind began to wander off, thinking about where he could possibly be and how Jake had found me and who he was. He seems to be very secretive and mysterious; I wish I knew more about him. It was a dark lonely night and I was half way through reading Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer when suddenly there was a tapping on my caravan room window I peeked out of one eye still keeping some of my focus on the book and when I saw there was nothing there I refocused my full attention to my book… but the tapping continued. After about two minutes of ignoring whoever was tapping I finally got too annoyed to bear it any longer so I opened my window to find there was a hooded person carrying what appeared to be a lump under a blanket.  
"What do you want, I'm reading Breaking Dawn!"  
" Larlett?" asked the lump on the blanket…My eyes lit up and I felt a tear of joy roll down my cheek.  
"Thank you Jake, I knew you'd bring him back" I raced out of my bedroom door, woke mum and dad up and told them that Wyatt was back, without a moment of doubt they ran out with me into the grass scooped Wyatt into their arms and thanked the Lord that he was brought back here safely. I'm so glad he's back, after all that worry everything was going to be okay. For a moment I'd forgotten about Jake, but then I'd realized that, he was gone. Again. He just left. Without a word. When I see him again I'm going to thank him, and I will have lots of questions for him to answer. The end of summer was drawing near, and we only had 2 days left of being here, Jessica and I talk more now and we get along really well. I think me and her are going to be really good friends when we get back to the city. The hot sun blazed onto the Caravan Park and it was bright and sunny, but with me being use to the terrible weather I wore lots of layers to keep me warm but now it's sunny I had to head back to my caravan to change. When I got into my room, I noticed that something had changed, like someone had been in here and changed the position of something. I scanned the room carefully then realized what it was. My book, Breaking Dawn, it was open on the first page and there on the side was a note, I walked over picked it up and read it.

'Scarlett, I didn't forget you. Meet me. Behind the inn. 20 minutes. J x' I couldn't stop smiling, he sent me a letter, he remembered, I can't believe he remembered! After 15 minutes I headed off towards the inn then turned into the alleyway that lead behind it.  
"You came."  
"Yeah, I did."  
"So your leaving soon eh?"  
"Yeah. 2 days."  
"It's a shame we didn't meet earlier in the holidays cos now its gunna be like we never met"  
I blushed. All the questions came back to me in such a hurry I just had to ask.  
" Where did you find my brother?"  
" Wandering around the middle of the forest, he kept calling for you."  
"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"  
"I'll think of something" he laughed and gave me a playful wink, I laughed with him. We talked for hours and hours on end and I totally forgot about the time, and to think I said I was going to have a terrible holiday. Part of it was, but part of it I am really enjoying actually. It was getting dark and I had to go soon, but I really didn't want to… without warning a group of people walked in chattering together, both Jake and I stood up , shocked.  
"Scarlett. Is that you?" came a woman's voice. I squinted to see who it was; I then realized it was Jane Harrison from the dinner.

"Yes. Hello Mrs. Harrison. I mean, Jane."  
"And who is this young boy you are accompanied by?" said Mr. Harrison.  
" Oh this is-"  
"Jacob" Jessica said, more like a statement rather and a question, she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek, and then it all suddenly made sense… I thought back to when Jake asked me about the Harrisons and he'd said he'd thought he'd heard of them before…and all his disappearing acts… and when Jane was explaining about her other brother Jacob who had run away... he was a Harrison, part of Jane. Jessica and John Harrison (the husband). Everything became clear but I was furious at Jake for not letting me know that he wasn't just a boy. He was a Harrison. The holiday park we went to was called The Harrison Holiday Park and they were the richest people in New York, and he didn't tell me! I looked at the family one last time and walked away feeling sad and stupid.  
" I heard about your Summer Fling" teased my older sister Ruby as she came in and sat on my bed. I scoffed and laughed at her comment,  
"It wasn't a fling"  
"That's not what I heard." I gave her a confused look.  
"Jessica filled me in on her little family reunion AND what really happened when you broke your leg" hinted Ruby and then I understood.  
"Yes it was very gentlemanly of that young boy to help you, but sweetie avoiding him isn't going to help, tonights our last night and leaving things unsolved between you two isn't a good idea… it wasn't what you think it was." My mum Rouge said as she came in and sat next to Ruby on my bed.  
"Yeah, what really happened is that he left his family home because he saw that he was the outcast in his family and that he didn't really fit in and didn't seem to get anything right, so he left because he knew he could cope on his home and be himself. He wanted to keep everything a secret so that he wouldn't hurt his siblings and so that his family can live on without him, he didn't know he'd meet you. So its not his fault Scar." My sister explained. Ok, I was so wrong to leave things the way they were and now we are leaving for New York tonight and I might never see Jake again.  
" I don't know where to find him."  
" No need." came that warm velvety voice I knew that made me smile. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
" I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek and I blushed and giggled. I know its lame, but hey, I've never been kissed before so this means a lot to me !  
"Friends?" he asked.  
"Friends." I confirmed.


End file.
